


Please, Come Back...

by Snowy_Snowflake



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, Sleepy Cuddles, small mention of gore, virtual reality au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 12:33:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15774210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowy_Snowflake/pseuds/Snowy_Snowflake
Summary: After waking up from the killing game, everyone thought they were free from the pain the virtual reality has given them, but months after the incident, Shuichi finds himself still unable to forget the gruesome memories and endless amount of tears that spilled from his eyes. And tonight is no different than the others.





	Please, Come Back...

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! I hope you enjoy reading this story, it’s my first time posting something to well…anything really, and I’m really nervous about this so I hope you all enjoy this little story! Please tell me what you think! ~Snowy

Before Shuichi knew it, his legs were rushing him to the hangar where Kokichi and Kaito were trapped. Everything was a blur on his way there, but for some reason, a feeling of dread was collecting in his stomach. Making his chest tighten not only from running so fast, but from something he couldn’t entirely pinpoint. He stood in front of the door, that overwhelming feeling of dread was increasing every second he stood there. Nonetheless, with a shaky hand, he lifted it up to the door and opened it. The sight that greeted him was absolutely...terrifying. 

There was _so much blood._ Pink, ghoulish looking blood was splattered everywhere. On the walls, the floor, the sides, and it all originated from...from… Shuichi’s ears started ringing, and he barely registered Monokuma popping up on the announcements saying, “A BODY HAS BEEN DISCOVERED! COME TO THE HANGAR!” He fumbled forward, his legs felt weightless but heavy all at the same time. Fear and anxiety gripped his heart in a cold, icy embrace as he stared at this horrendous sight. The others entered and gawked and gagged at the scene before them. But Shuichi, with trembling legs and a heart beating so fast he’s not sure how anyone’s heard it yet, stepped forward, hand ghosting over the hydraulic press. 

That’s when reality catches up to him and he realizes that there’s a murder. And only one of two people could be under that... _thing. Kokichi...Kaito…_ his mind reminds him, and somehow, he just _knows_ it’s Kokichi. Kokichi’s under there...Kokichi’s the one splattered everywhere. He lifts his hands up to his face to wipe away a strange dampness in his eyes and fails to notice that his hands are shaking and that he’s breathing too fast and, and— Everything seems to stop as he sees a certain something on the ground. But not just any something, it was a pink, blood stained checkered scarf. _NO!_ Shuichi’s brain screamed at him, now having enough evidence to prove his suspicions correct. 

_NO! THIS— THIS ISN’T— THIS CAN’T BE!_ He desperately tried to convince himself otherwise, but he already knew enough. He ignored the others talking behind him, and instead bent down as slowly as he could, still not wanting to accept the situation. With quivering fingers, he took the soft fabric into his hands and held it close to his chest, hoping that maybe with enough imagination, he could make Kokichi reappear in front of him. But that didn’t happen. He held the bloodied scarf as tightly as he could, the dampness in his eyes came back stronger than before and he found that he couldn’t move to wipe the tears away. 

They dripped down his face and into the pink, white, and black fabric. “Why….” Shuichi mumbled brokenly, “Why d-did you...h-have to go…?” He heard Maki calling for him, but he ignored her words, letting them blend back into the background as he mourned Kokichi by himself. “C-come back...please come b-back...I w-want you to come b-back… His vision was obscured from all the tears, but he can still see the hydraulic press covered in nothing but that disgusting, vibrant pink color so clearly, _too_ clearly. A cold dread washed over him, plunging him into the deep depths of self-guilt. He felt like he was drowning, gasping for air only to swallow more water. Memories came flooding back to him, making him feel even worse. 

**______________**

“So...now that you know about us Shuichi...you must die!” Kokichi exclaimed, a happy expression on his face.“Wh-What!? *You* told *me*, I didn’t even ask!” Shuichi countered, getting worried about the “you must die” part. “Oh yeah! Then I’ll let you live for now, since I messed up. But I’ll kill you eventually.” And with that, Kokichi walked off, leaving Shuichi to think over what he meant, surely he couldn’t be serious, right? 

**______________**

“You only have three events left in your life, so you better entertain me until then! Nee-heehee…” Kokichi put a finger to his lips, a mischievous glint was in his eyes as he happily skipped away to do who knows what. _Three events? What three events? He wouldn’t kill me...he’s joking...probably._ Shuichi shook his head, returning to his dorm as he pondered on what Kokichi meant by “Three events.” 

**______________**

“By the way, are you sure it was ok to waste this event without playing a game?” “Huh?” “Now there’s one less chance for you to survive, y’know? I already told you that you only have three events left. But you seem pretty relaxed.” Kokichi explained nonchalantly. “W-wait a minute, you’re the one who said you wanted to drink tea today!” “Nee-heeheehee!” Kokichi chuckled before walking off, leaving Shuichi a confused mess just like the other times. He was starting to think Kokichi wasn’t joking, but...was he? Shuichi rubbed his throbbing head and decided to go to sleep. Only when he realized that he was up at 1 in the morning thinking about what Kokichi said, was when he screamed into his pillow in a bundle of feelings. 

**______________**

The next time Shuichi agreed to hang out with Kokichi, he decided he was going to ask if he was being serious or not. But of course, Kokichi, being Kokichi, flipped the conversation and decided to play rock-paper-scissors to decide if Shuichi would escape with his life. They played at least 100 times, somehow managing to tie on every single game. “Maybe your detective’s intuition is getting more precise. Well, you are the Ultimate Detective. Still...the next time we meet will be your last. Enjoy the little time you have left, Shuichi.” Kokichi chuckled mysteriously as he ran away from him, now leaving Shuichi with more questions than ever. 

**______________**

When Shuichi met up with Kokichi again, he claimed that this would be his last chance to live. Kokichi pulled out a knife that he got from who knows where and forced him to play the knife game. He watched Kokichi as he expertly moved the knife in between his fingers. He was going so fast that Shuichi got dizzy just watching him, until, _*SHK!*_ “Ouch!” “K-Kokichi!?” Shuichi’s heart skipped a beat, worry taking over him as he grabbed Kokichi’s hand, looking at the cut. 

“You don’t have to keep going, stop! Just stay still, I’ll get it…” After Shuichi clumsily tended to Kokichi’s injury, he breathed a sigh of relief. “Aw maaaan, I lost! Congrats Shuichi, you win!” Kokichi cheered, looking at his finger with the bandage. “But I didn’t do it yet...I’m still the winner?” Shuichi asked, a skeptical look on his face. “Well, I messed up. So yeah. You win by default. Plus, I already fulfilled my objective.” Kokichi looked up at him, standing on his tiptoes but even that couldn’t make them look at each other eye to eye. The height difference between the two made Shuichi want to laugh. “Objective...?” Shuichi repeated, confused. 

“To kill you, Shuichi!” Kokichi explained matter-of-factly. “But...I’m alive.” He bluntly pointed out. “I made your heart *die* with worry, didn’t I?” “...What?” Was all Shuichi could say. “After I said I’d kill you, I was on your mind the whooole time, right? Ha, even now you’re concerned about me from the bottom of your heart! Nee-heehee, now you’ll never *ever* forget me for the rest of your life. I stole your heart so now I’m satisfied.” Kokichi shouted with that same smile on his face, and, Shuichi found himself smiling back at him, noting that Kokichi’s smile, this real, genuine one, looked cute. Even if he could possibly never understand Kokichi, that wouldn’t stop him from trying. 

**______________**

_“You’re alone Kokichi, and you always will be.”_ Those _awful_ words came crashing into Shuichi like a Tsunami, leaving nothing in its angry path as it destroys everything in sight. And Shuichi can’t help but feel responsible for Kokichi’s death, for his suffering. Shuichi did this. Shuichi pushed Kokichi over the edge, he backed him into a corner, and his last words—his last words to Kokichi were hurtful. Those words were the last thing he ever said to Kokichi before he was gruesomely _murdered._ “What...What have I done…?” His voice was empty and hollow, realizing for the first time that Kokichi was gone. Kokichi was... _gone._ He was gone and he was never coming back. 

If only he spent more time with him, if only he hadn’t of said such an awful thing… then maybe, maybe—he hadn’t realized he was on the ground until his hands felt the cold floor, sobbing as he held Kokichi’s checkered scarf close to his heat with his shaking arms. Sobs wracked his body, and no matter how much pleading he did, Kokichi wasn’t coming back. And it was all his fault. “I’m sorry! I-I’m so s-sorry...If I h-had j-just tried to reach out...if I had just t-tried to understand you more...then m-maybe...then m-maybe you would be next to me r-right now… maybe we wouldn’t e-even be in th-this hangar...it’s all m-my fault…” His heart twisted this way and that, painfully beating each second he sat there, sobbing as quietly he could. Everything was his fault, his fault, his fault, his fault, hisfaulthisfaulthisfaulthisfaulthisfault— 

**______________**

Shuichi jolted awake, breathing coming out in choked gasps. _Where am I?! Where’s_ his _scarf!? I know I had it in my hands a few seconds ago!_ He frantically looked around the room, wiping away the cold sweat and several tears that gathered on his face and in his eyes. He looked at his surroundings, piecing together that he was in a familiar looking room with a simple black long sleeved shirt and pants on, but that still didn’t answer the many questions that flew into his head. _Did I faint in the hangar!? Did someone bring me to my room!? But what about the trial? I don’t remember watching anyone get executed!_ He rubbed his eyes, focusing on his breathing and trying to calm his erratically beating heart. 

“...Shu?” A tired voice came from behind him, succeeding in making his heartbeat skyrocket even more. He quickly turned around and saw two bright violet eyes staring at him in the dark. Shuichi gasped, realizing who it was. “Kokichi!?” Shuichi asked in disbelief and happiness as he tackled him into a hug, crying tears of joy. “I’m s-so glad you’re ok! I th-thought you w-were dead and it w-was all my fault! I’m so sorry!” Shuichi apologized quickly, burying his head in Kokichi’s shoulder to ground himself to the present. “Nee-heehee, what? Couldn’t wait until a reasonable time in the morning to give me a hug?” Kokichi teased, sitting up as he started hugging him back, trying his best to comfort Shuichi. “I’m so *hic* sorry! It’s all *hic* my fault! I didn’t want *sob* you to die! I’m *hic* sorry! I’m—” Kokichi’s hands tightened around his back, his teasing smile now formed into a frown. 

“Shuichi…” He called softly, dropping his act, knowing that now wasn’t the time for his tricks and lies. “Hey, it’s ok. I’m right here. I won’t go anywhere...none of that was your fault, stop blaming yourself for it.” Kokichi kept a level voice, stroking his back in a calming manner. “But if I *hic* hadn’t of said _that_ then *hic* things w-would’ve been *hic* different!” Shuichi protested, hiccuping from the sheer force of overwhelming emotions bouncing around in his head, tears flowing down his face like a stream. 

“Listen to me. No matter what you would’ve said it wouldn’t of made a difference. _I_ chose to go through with the murder, _I_ chose not to get help, it was _my_ decision. What you said wouldn’t of changed the outcome of anything...It wasn't your fault that we were all forced into that virtual reality, it wasn't your fault when some of us died, it wasn't your fault when some of us killed...understand?” Kokichi tenderly cupped his hands around Shuichi’s chin, looking him in the eyes with the intensity of a thousand suns. Noticing Shuichi’s tears, Kokichi gently wiped them away with the sleeve of his pajamas, planting a chaste kiss to his lips. “I love you. And I would never think about leaving you, no matter what, I’ll always be next to your side.” Kokichi offered a solacing half smile, stroking his hair to offer more comfort. 

Shuichi nodded slowly, rocking himself and Kokichi back and forth to soothe his nerves and anxieties. It wasn't long until he returned Kokichi's smile, a small laugh escaping his mouth. “Whaaat? Am I that bad at comforting people? Hmph, you don’t have to laugh about it in front of my face!” Kokichi dramatically puffed out his chest, trying to look taller and more intimidating, which was hard to do when you were 5 ft 1. Shuichi just laughed at Kokichi’s antics, feeling a lot better. “No, I’m laughing because I never knew you were so—” “Sappy, sentimental? I know, but if you tell anyone then I’ll definitely send my super secret organization after you!” Kokichi buried his head into Shuichi’s chest, sighing with content as he felt arms wrap around his back. 

“Hey 'Kichi?” “Hmm?” Shuichi bent down, returning the kiss from before. “I love you too...and thank you...for everything.” Kokichi smiled that rare, genuine smile again, something Shuichi never saw in public. “Anything for you my beloved, but *Yawn* your gonna have to...gonna have to...pay for *Yawn* waking me up at 3 in the...the morning…” Kokichi yawned, starting to drift off to sleep. “Oh yeah? What do you have in mind?” “Gimme extra cuddles! Your Supreme Leader demands it! But…*Yawn* first I’m going back….to...to sleep…” Kokichi trailed off, trying to stay awake but failing miserably. “Heheh, alright, It’s a deal. Good night 'Kichi…sleep well...” “*Yawn* Nighty night, and sleep well....well too...my beloved...beloved...Shu….zzz...zzz…” Shuichi shook his head, grinning as he sat himself and Kokichi back down. Only until he was sure Kokichi was fast asleep, he secured him in his arms as tightly as he could without waking him up, smiling warmly at the cute bundle of energy that Kokichi was and started to drift off to sleep. Knowing that Kokichi was safe and sound in his arms and that he would always protect Kokichi if any harm came to him eased his worrries. With a final kiss goodnight, Shuichi drifted off into a dreamless, peaceful, slumber.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think, constructive criticism is appreciated! I can make another one with Kokichi having a nightmare and Shuichi comforting him if enough people want it? Nevertheless, I hope you’ve enjoyed! Have a great day! ~Snowy


End file.
